Still Waters
by ElesaryAyres
Summary: A series of Drabbles featuring the Mortal Instrument characters
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Territory

He knew it was dangerous, but Alec couldn't seem to help but put himself in situations that put him in great proximity to Magnus Bane. He didn't know why he did it, it certainly didn't make their breakup any easier, nor did it help him move on. But every time he saw the warlock it fed the festering ache he had begun to depend on.

He never talked to anyone about it, or even acknowledged it to himself, but Alec would bet Jace knew, even if they never spoke about it. Alec noticed his _parabati's_ gaze heavy on him when he did something to put himself in Magnus' way, but he never mentioned it. Maybe because he didn't feel it was his place, maybe because he understood that particular addiction. Alec would bet on the latter.

The first time he had noticed this trend was when Clary and Jace had been summoned to Idris to tell the Clave about Sebastian. Isabelle and Alec had tagged along to visit their father. Alec had specially requested Magnus be the one to open the portal and to everyone's surprise, he agreed. Simon was called to make sure he got home okay after the portal closed.

Clary was the first one through the portal and she screamed as soon as she disappeared. Jace turned white and leapt in behind her. "Clary!" Simon shouted, running toward the portal. He stopped just short of it and looked concerned, he grabbed Isabelle's hand. "Go tell me she's alright!" he demanded, all but shoving her through the pulsing circle.

Alec exchanged a glance with Magnus, his mouth going dry. "You go," he told Simon, not breaking his gaze. "I'll make sure Magnus gets home okay."

Magnus' gaze grew heated.

A few weeks later, Alec ran into a harried Clary on her way out of the Institute. She was super busy and had just gotten a call from Luke to return a book he had borrowed from Magnus.

Alec volunteered to take the book for her, and pointedly ignored her look as he grabbed it from her hands.

After a few months of silence, Alec was walking across central park when he was attacked by two demons. He managed to fight them off, but only with injury. Jace, reading in the Institutes library, felt his physical pain through their _paribati_ bond and immediately called for help.

Isabelle phoned Magnus, but he didn't pick up. She and Jace left Clary and Simon to search for another healer while they went to collect their brother.

When they arrived they found Alec's still head resting in Magnus' lap. "How did you know?" Isabelle asked as Jace checked to make sure Alec was okay.

Magnus' eyes never left Alec's face as he smoothed one hand down his cheek, leaving I trail of blood. "I will always know."


	2. Terminal Illness

Terminal Illness

Clary wasn't used to seeing Jace looking so pale. She wasn't even sure she had ever seen him this pale before in her life.

"What's wrong?" she asked, eyes flicking to the paper scrunched in his fist.

"My grandfather is dying."

Clary paused, eyes cautious as they always were when Jace's tangled family life was brought up. "oh?"

"I've never met him," Jace said uncertainly, his quick fingers picking at the hem of her shirt.

"You need to go." Clary said positively, recognizing where this was going.

"Only if you'll come with me."

We called Magnus and he created a portal less than an hour later and the trip was a blur for Jace.

Time didn't seem to catch up to him until he stood in front of the heavy oak doors and let go of Clary's hand, before letting it go and pushing the door open to meet the grandfather he would never have the chance to know.


	3. I do

Jace had never thought this day would come, not when she said yes and certainly not before. But the morning had dawned clear and bright, and everything proceeded according to plan, so there he was, at the end of the aisle, waiting for Clary.

He fidgeted anxiously, fingering the line of his suit. "Quit twitching," Alec hissed under his breath, "She'll be here in a minute."

"What if she's not?" Jace muttered back.

His best man shot him an incredulous look but didn't dignify Jace's question with a response.

Music began to play and Jace turned his attention to the back of the room, where Isabelle and Maya appeared, wearing matching lace dresses.

And behind them stood Clary, framed by the light behind her, making her white dress shimmer like she had been dipped in gold.

Jace's breath caught in his chest and he nearly lost his footing. And then she was grinning at him, and walking toward him and her hand was put in his by Luke and he was asked if he'd marry her and the words came easier than anything he had ever done in his life, despite all the times his family had lied to and betrayed him.

"I do."


End file.
